ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Brainstorm (TNO)
Brainstorm is the Ultimatrix MK10's DNA sample of a Cerebrocrustacean from the planet Encephalonus IV. Appearance Ben as Brainstorm Brainstorm has a crab-like appearance. He has pincers for hands and six legs. He can open his skull plates at will to reveal his brain, which is pink in color. In The New Omniverse, Brainstorm wears a black suit with a green stripe on top of it. He now has four legs instead of six, and each leg has a black stripe on its joint. Each leg also has a single joint instead of two. He wears the Ultimatrix MK10 symbol on his chest. The hair-like spikes on his face and forehead are longer and his eyes connect to a large black strip that extends around his forehead. Brainstorm now has two spikes on each elbow. Albedo as Negative Brainstorm Negative Brainstorm's skin is now pinkish-red and the green is replaced with red. The Recreated Ultimatrix is on his chest. Brainstorm TNO.png|Ben as Brainstorm Brainstorm TNO Albedo.png|Albedo as Negative Brainstorm (Credits to CaT) Powers and Abilities Brainstorm's cranium holds an immense brain, giving him super-massive intelligence. He can solve difficult calculations mentally in roughly seconds. As seen before, he knows complex angular physics, and can visualize equations and movement of objects as if they're actually there. He can determine mechanical values and physical properties simply by looking at them. With his intellect, he can perfectly understand the mindsets and mannerisms of his enemies, and any useful objects around him, so he can know exactly what move to make to take down his enemies. His IQ is shown to be 10^30, or one nonillion. Brainstorm can produce and manipulate green electricity (yellow in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien) in a variety of useful forms, including shoving or launching enemies, shocking enemies, creating protective force fields of energy by opening the exoskeleton plates on his skull. Brainstorm can launch energy bolts and create large energy blasts. He can use his electrokinesis to telekinetically move objects, size and mass ranging from trains to living beings. He can generate electricity in his pincers without needing to open his skull plates. He can control machinery and other technology using electrokinesis, giving him a form of technokinesis. Brainstorm is strong enough to crush a refrigerator using his pincers. Brainstorm is able to scale walls and walk on Spidermonkey's webs. In Inferno, Brainstorm displays the ability to levitate above the ground several stories. Weaknesses Echo Echo's sonic screams can give Brainstorm a headache and it makes it hard for him to concentrate (suggesting concentration is required for him to use his powers). Brainstorm tends to be egotistical, which makes him forget to do simple things. This was seen when he was too busy planning an attack on an escaped Spidermonkey before he's reminded by Gwen to scan him. If his shell is closed when releasing electricity, it will shock and injure his brain. It seems Brainstorm can be shorted out due to the electricity in his brain. Since he is a Cerebrocrustacean, he is vulnerable to his species' natural predator, the Vicetopus. History Ben as Brainstorm Albedo as Negative Brainstorm *Negative Branstorm made his first reappearance in Double Trouble, where he went ultimate. Appearances Ben as Brainstorm Albedo as Negative Brainstorm *''Double Trouble'' Category:Ultimatrix MK10 Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Intelligence Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Cerebrocrustaceans Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ben 10: The New Omniverse Category:Omnitrix mk10 Aliens